


Every breath you take

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Games, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor had been following Logan for the last few days. He always had fun in stalking his prey and spying his moves, making him paranoid and wary before jumping on him.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Maritombola 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 9
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! Enjoy some Bad Things XD
> 
> Written for:  
> -Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 16-anxiety  
> -Banned Together Bingo, prompt: spying

Victor had been following Logan for the last few days. He always had fun in stalking his prey and spying his moves, making him paranoid and wary before jumping on him. It was all part of his hunt, it was a way to increase his excitement, to make things more fun.

At first he had watched him from afar, too distant to let him sense him, careful to stay undetected.

Then he had gradually come closer, mixing with the crowd or hiding in the shadows of an alley.

As soon as Logan had smelled him he became uneasy. He had started to actively look for him, glancing around, moving carefully from one place to another, changing streets and so on in order to get rid of him.

Too bad for him Victor was a superior hunter; he never lost a trail once he had found one, and he had already been stalking Logan.

The next step had been to make him know he was never alone. He would let him take a glance of him in the middle of the crowd, or he would call for him from an alleyway, disappearing before Logan could realize if it was real or a hallucination.

He was driving him insane, making him spiral into full paranoia, which lead to him being unable to sleep and therefore less focused.

Victor tested his perceptiveness, getting closer and closer, until he was sure he could jump on him without him realizing it before it was too late.

At that point, he struck; he waited for Logan to walk into an empty alleyway, following him and jumping on him.

His prey barely had the time to realize what was happening before being pinned on the ground; at that point it was too late to defend himself, he could only growl and squirm.

Victor chuckled against his ear, grabbing his hair to pull on them.

“It’s always fun huntin’ you, runt.” He breathed on his skin.

Logan felt watched. He felt the hairs on his nape stand every now and then, a gut feeling that told him he was being followed.

He tried to casually look for the source of it, but his heightened senses told him nothing useful. At least for the first few days.

He smelled him, his nemesis, Creed. Now that he knew what to look for and what to expect he felt on edge. He knew that bastard was playing with him, letting him know he was there just to make him nervous, to watch him fall in his trap, but not that time.

Logan tried to lose him, walking through crowds and back alleys and actively looking around to see if he could find Creed.

He could swear he had seen his face in the middle of the crowd a few times, but every time he took a better look he couldn’t see him anymore. He could swear he heard him call for him in dark alleys, but every time he turned around he found himself alone.

His gut was sure it was Victor playing with him, but his mind feared he was hallucinating. He could feel himself spiral down into his paranoia, like every fucking time that bastard had done that to him, but he couldn’t help it.

He felt always watched, always followed, and that sensation of being on edge prevented him from having a proper sleep schedule, leaving him too scared to rest properly.

Consciously he knew it was all part of Creed’s plan, to make him too tired to focus properly, to make him predictable and weak, but he couldn’t help it; every sound, every movement at the corner of his eyes, every new smell triggered an adrenaline peak inside him, his fight or flight response.

It became such a constant feeling that it became normal, preventing him from distinguishing a real threat from an imaginary one.

And that was when Creed jumped on him, in a dark alley, leaving him no time to react.

He scraped his cheek on the ground, growling and struggling against the other’s hold as soon as he realized what was going on.

He felt Sabretooth’s breath against his skin as he chuckled.

“It’s always fun huntin’ you, runt.”

“Lemme go an’ fight like a man, you bastard!”

“But you’re in such a perfect position now, it’d be a shame to let you go.”

Logan groaned when he felt Creed’s sharp teeth sink in his neck, making him bleed. He couldn’t help but shiver in both fear and disgust when he heard Victor purr as he licked him.

“You always taste better when you’re scared,” Creed mocked him.

“Fuck you!” Wolverine growled.

Logan felt Sabretooth’s claws sink in his lower back, tearing his skin and jeans alike as they moved down his ass. He hissed in pain, closing his hands into fists and tensing up.

“Finally, I couldn’t wait to fuck your tight ass,” Victor purred.

Wolverine opened his mouth to reply, but he could only whimper as two clawed fingers scraped their way inside him, forcing him open and making him wet with his own blood.

He closed his mouth when Creed chuckled, smelling his growing arousal as he fucked him with his fingers.

“Cat got your tongue?” the villain mocked him as he pulled on his hair.

Logan bit his lower lip, but not even clawing at the other’s arm helped him get free.

When he felt him pull out his fingers he couldn’t help but take a deep breath for the momentary lack of pain; he knew that the worst was yet to come, but at least for those few seconds he could catch his breath.

He heard the rustle of fabric as Creed freed his dick, and he tensed even more at feeling it push against his already abused hole.

He tried his best to fight him off, but Creed only got fired up by it; Logan groaned in pain when the other finally managed to push his tip inside him.

At that point he started to thrust, sinking deeper and deeper until his hips hit Wolverine’s ass.

Logan scratched the ground and groaned, trying his best to get away from that awfully familiar treatment, to avoid that umpteenth humiliation, but all of his struggles were to no avail.

Creed rammed inside him with passion and urgency, panting and moaning against Logan’s ear just to rub it in, while the latter gasped and groaned in pain.

Wolverine smelled him get closer and closer to his orgasm, wishing it would come quickly and dreading it at the same time because it was another part of his humiliation.

Victor purred against his ear when he came, unloading as deep as he could inside his victim.

Logan felt relieved that it was over, but at the same time the knowledge of having to walk around with his ass bare and leaking that bastard’s cum was horrifying.

“Good luck findin’ new pants your size, runt.” Creed chuckled. “Till next time.”

Wolverine tried to reply, but he just gasped for the unpleasant sensation of the other pulling out of him.

When he turned around he barely saw Creed turn a corner, leaving him alone with his humiliation and anger, dreading the promised next time.


End file.
